1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display connector for an electronic device having a display member and, more particularly, to a display connector of an electronic device configured such that a display member is detachable from a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable electronic device having a display member, such as a notebook computer, a web video phone, a digital video camera or the like, has the display member integrally formed with a body. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a notebook computer as an exemplary electronic device having a display member.
Referring to FIG. 1, the notebook computer includes a body 1 having a computer system and a display member 3 for displaying an image according to a picture signal from the body 1.
The body 1 includes an input device for inputting manipulation commands, such as a keyboard or a mouse, a hard disk drive, a CD-ROM, a modem, peripheral devices such as a LAN card, or an acoustic devices for providing an audio signal. The display member 3 is an output device for outputting information supplied from the body 1 in the form of an image. The display member 3 is hinged at a side of the body 1 so as to be capable of being opened or closed. Also, the display member 3 is electrically connected to the body 1 by a cable 5.
In the notebook computer having the aforementioned configuration, since the body 1 and the display member 3 are directly hinged and connected to each other by the cable 5, they are not separable. During use of the notebook computer, the body or display member thereof may become defective. Also, when the service life of the body or display member is spent, or when the display member is intended to be replaced with a new one having a large screen, the replacement of display members cannot be done directly by a user. Also, the cable is exposed outside, resulting in a bad outer appearance.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a display connector for an electronic device configured such that a display member is detachable from a body.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective, there is provided a display connector including a body having a receiving portion with a predetermined depth at its one end and having input keys on its top surface, a display member for receiving a picture signal from the body and displaying an image, a rotation bracket rotatably and slidably installed inside the receiving portion, and rotating between a first position at which the rotation bracket protrudes to the top surface of the body during rotation and a second position at which the rotation bracket is accommodated inside the receiving portion, a hinge pin which is rotatably coupled to the rotation bracket and to which the display member is detachably connected when the rotation bracket is positioned at the first position, a position fixing mechanism which fixes the position of the rotation bracket, a light emitting module supported by the rotation bracket to be rotated with the hinge pin, and having a laser diode array for independently irradiating light according to a driving signal, and a light receiving module installed in the display member to be locked to face the light emitting module when the display member is mounted on the body, and having a photodiode array for independently performing a photoelectric conversion on incident light, wherein the display member is detachably installed with respect to the hinge pin so as to open or close the top surface of the body when the rotation bracket is positioned at the first position, and the rotation bracket is rotated to reach the second position when the display member is disconnected from the body.